Fiery Ice
by FairyOfTheDragonFlame666
Summary: On a night of a full moon, Rikki and Emma are moonstruck at the same time and they switch bodies! When they wake up in the morning, they are shocked to find out that they are in each other's bodies. Life will be difficult for the two's new lives in each other, and could a mysterious new girl be the only cure for getting back to their normal selves? [Rated T for bad language]


*****Emma's P.O.V.*****

I was happy I'd returned home from around the world. I missed Cleo, and I guess I missed Rikki. They made a new friend, Bella. Cleo and Rikki were worried that I'd probably think they replaced me. But Bella and I turned out to be great friends. We spent most of our time at Mako Island. Everything seemed to be perfect.

A night of a full moon approached. Bella, Rikki, and I were spending the night at Cleo's house. Mr. Sertori, Kim, and Cleo's new stepmom, Sam, had gone out to visit their Aunt Mitchie.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Cleo?" Don asked.

"Sorry, Dad. I promised Bella, Rikki, and Emma we could have our first sleepover together." Cleo responded, shaking her head. She always made the best excuses, somehow.

"Okay." sighed Mr. Sertori. He grabbed his carry-on off of the floor. Sam followed, carrying a coffee cup, a suitcase, and a purse. Kim was the last to leave. She dragged her heavily packed suitcase out the door. Once the door closed, Cleo looked at her watch.

"We've got a half an hour until the moon rises." she said. "Bella, Emma, you cover up the windows downstairs. Rikki and I will take the upstairs level."

"Got it." the rest of us said at the same time. We fanned out, boarding up the house like a hurricane was about to hit the Gold Coast.

As Bella and I were duct taping a towel on a window, I asked, "So how'd you become a mermaid?"

"When I was 9 years old," Bella replied, "I was living in Ireland and I went exploring around the shores. I found a hole that led me into a sea pool and I jumped in. Shortly after a moon passed over and the pool started bubbling and…"

I nodded. I knew the rest of the story. After that Bella became a mermaid.

We had just finished covering up the upstairs windows. Bella and I walked back downstairs. Rikki and Cleo were taping a towel over a window. When they finished, the two walked over to the couch.

Once more Cleo looked at her watch. "Moon rises in 5 minutes." she said. "Should we get our stuff out?" We all nodded. I walked over by the door and picked up my sleeping bag. I laid it on the floor of Cleo's living room. Bella laid hers next to mine, and then Rikki laid out hers, and then Cleo's sleeping bag was next to hers.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"Do you want to play Truth or Dare?" Rikki asked.

I shook my head. "No way. In that game you always end up admitting something embarrassing about yourself." I said.

"C'mon, Em. It'll be fun." Cleo assured me.

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "It's just a game."

I crossed my arms. "Fine." I sighed. All four of us sat on the floor.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" Rikki asked.

"Truth." Bella responded.

"What color bra are you wearing?" Rikki said, smirking. Bella turned bright red. She muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Rikki teased, cupping her hand to her ear.

"Tan." Bella finally said aloud. Cleo and Rikki started giggling.

"Hey! Don't make fun of her." I stood up for Bella.

"Aw, c'mon, Emma. It's just a game." Cleo said.

"Rikki, Truth or Dare?" I said to Rikki.

"Dare." Rikki said triumphantly.

"I dare you to take off your shirt and pants, then touch water." I dared, smirking. Who was laughing now?

The smile on Rikki's face vanished. Her face was slowly turning pink.

"You have to. It's the rules." said Cleo.

Finally Rikki stood up and walked over to the sink. Nervously, she pulled her arms out of her sleeves, then pulled her shirt over her head. The rest of us started cracking up at her pink bra.

Rikki's face was now as red as a tomato. She slowly unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. The look of Rikki's polka dot underwear practically made Cleo, Bella, and I die of laughter. Rikki's face was so red she could have exploded. She turned on the sink and ran her hand through the water. After turning off the sink, She started walking back towards the living room. In ten seconds, her tail and top formed on her body and she fell on the floor.

"Happy?" grouched Rikki.

"Very." I said confidently.

"Emma, Truth or Dare?" Cleo said to me.

"Truth." I replied.

"Have you ever kissed a dog on the lips?"

"Hell, no!" I exclaimed. We started laughing again. Even Rikki had seemed to have forgotten all about the incident.

"Cleo, Truth or Dare?" asked Bella.

"Dare." Cleo said, sort of nervous.

"I dare you to prank call your dad, pretending you're a confused pizza man." Bella teased. Cleo's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously.

"No way! I'll be grounded forever." she complained.

"You have to, Cleo. It's the rules." Rikki pointed out, starting to dry herself. Cleo swallowed. She picked up her phone and dialed her dad's number.

Cleo put her phone on speaker. The buzzer rang, and Cleo prepared to pretend.

_"Hello?" _Don said on the other line.

"Hello, sir. This is…Bill." Cleo said in a manly voice. Rikki and Bella started to giggle, but I signaled them to be quiet.

_"Who?" _

"I have to deliver a pizza, but I can't tell if it's Sertori or Sergorll."

_"I never ordered a pizza!" _

"Oh. Then it must be Sergorll."

_"There is no Sergorll family on the Gold Coast!" _

Knowing Don was getting angry, Cleo hung up the phone.

"You were lucky Dad didn't know it was me!" Cleo exclaimed to Bella.

"Well, everyone went. Game's over." Rikki said. By now she was back in her bra and underwear. The 3 of us started cracking up again. Rikki rolled her eyes and went to get her clothes. She put on her shirt and pants.

"What now?" Bella asked, slightly disappointed that they now had nothing to do.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

The rest of them nodded.

"I think there are some movies in the closet." Cleo said.

"I'll get them." I said, standing up.

"Me, too." agreed Rikki, who was now dressed again.

Rikki and I walked over to the Sertori's closet. We opened up the doors and started filing through movies. I picked out mostly nature documentries, while Rikki was out for horror and action movies.

When we had picked out our movies, Rikki and I started walking back to Bella and Cleo. But there was one window Cleo and Rikki forgot to board up.

The moon was right there before Rikki and I's eyes.

Shiny, white, and full.

The last thing I remember from that night is gazing at the full moon with Rikki next to me.

* * *

**Yeah I know this chapter kinda sucks but it'll get better as the story goes on. **

**Review!**

**+ don't forget to check out my profile for frequent updates on my stories!**

**:)**


End file.
